


farewells.

by steelatoms



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Lobo is An Asshole, Post-Season/Series 02, SaveKrypton, Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: hey guys I am so upset at the Krypton cancellation news, it deserved so much better #SaveKrypton





	farewells.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I am so upset at the Krypton cancellation news, it deserved so much better #SaveKrypton

Seg-El was no stranger to loss.

Throughout his young life, he had been barraged with tragedy, from his grandfather’s apparent death, to his parents, to ‘Lyta’ and now, Kem.

Days had passed since his best friend sacrificed himself, since he and Lyta had taken down his psychopathic son (Seg had nearly damn murdered the man out of sheer hatred), and Seg had yet to give himself a moment to properly grieve, and now that Lobo had enlisted him to find Brainiac, he was drowned in distractions once more.

Kem had been a huge part of his world, and without him, he was barely even holding on.

He knew everyone was walking on eggshells around him, even as they were celebrating the freedom of Krypton, Dev and Jayna wouldn’t even look at him when they returned from their walk together, and he had no idea why.

Adam, when he was sober, tried to joke, but mostly looked uncomfortable, his own ghosts catching up to him. Val drank most of the time, trying to figure out what to do now that the war was over.

Lyta still felt like a ghost to him, like she wasn’t really there, and the feeling of absence and loneliness only grew with her taking on the role of Primus.

And Nyssa was, for all he knew, dead, her grief having taken her on a suicide mission according to Adam.

Lobo, of course didn’t give a damn.

“Seagull, yeh comin’, or do I have t’drag yer fraggin’ ass?” the Czarnian growled, hopping into a ship that Seg guessed was most likely stolen.

Seg rolled his eyes as he glared over his shoulder, “In a minute,  _ arsehole.”  _ he snarked, then looked back at Lyta and Adam, who were both looking pretty awkward as they looked at him.

His grandfather was nowhere in sight, most likely in a stupor of regret somewhere.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” Lyta offered, “I could get some Sagitari, they’ll be able to--”   
  


Seg cut her off, his voice soft, “I’ll be okay, Lyta.” he cupped her chin, their gaze holding as they tried not to get lost in each other, “Besides, I think they need you just now after all that Dru did. It’s going to be difficult but I’m gonna need you to be strong, okay? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” she gave a smile, holding back tears, “You’ll be back soon though, yeah?”

Seg nodded, though he was uncertain and he knew she noticed it, “Of course. I love you, so, so much.”

“I love you too.” she replied, then led him into a kiss that felt frantic, as if neither wanted to let go, clinging to each other as both of them held back tears. 

They didn’t want to lose each other, never again, but life was unfair and seemed adamant about separating them.

To Seg, it felt like Lyta was going to fade between his fingers, like this was all temporary and he was going to lose her again. He still saw her -- her clone -- dying, her throat being slashed, every time he closed his eyes and it made him want to die each time.

To Lyta, part of her worried she was still under the Black Mercy, and though this was far from her ideal life, just being with Seg was perfect and intoxicating and too good to be true. She didn’t feel like she deserved it.

Seg wanted to hold her forever, to stay in her loving embrace until the day he died, to curl up and face oblivion if it meant being able to be with her for every moment for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t.

He promised Nyssa that he would find Jor, that he would make Brainiac pay for taking him, that he would save their son from whatever the parasite had planned.

This was all his fault; he had been a carrier for Brainiac and he knew he should’ve killed himself when he had the chance.

As if she sensed his turmoil, Lyta broke away for air, their foreheads still touching in a silent farewell, neither truly wanting to say it.

_ It’s okay, _ she wanted to tell him,  _ I will always be here. _

_ I need you,  _ he would reply,  _ I’ve always needed you. _

_ “Where’s my goodbye kiss?”  _ Adam commented, ruining the moment.

Seg wasn’t angry however, knowing it was the Earth man’s way of coping -- he had cared for Kem too, maybe even had a crush brewing, and he had also lost the ability to walk without aid. Seg broke away from Lyta to turn to his friend, trying to force a smile.

“You wish.” He retorted, messing up Adam’s hair with a laugh before releasing a long, sobering sigh, “Take care of yourself, Earth man.” he glanced at Adam’s injured legs for a split second, wondering if staying would be more beneficial, “Please.”   
  


Adam nodded, knowing that Seg somehow blamed himself for his injury, “I’m fine, man. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I worry about everyone I care about.” Seg’s voice was completely serious.

  
Adam added a bit of levity, “I’m touched, really.” he reached out and touched Seg’s shoulder, his tone losing its humour, “But I’ll be okay. Now go. Be the hero Kem always knew you were.”

Seg almost broke there and then, giving a watery smile before pulling the blond into a hug, “I’ll be seeing you, Adam.”

Adam nodded, patting Seg on the back as his voice trembled,  _ “Yeah.” _

Seg pulled away, taking Lyta’s hand one last time and squeezing it before letting go and walking over to Lobo, who was feigning having fallen asleep against the outer wall of the ship.

“Seriously?” Seg sighed, “You know I know you’re not asleep, right?”

Lobo dramatically groaned, dropping the act, “Sorry, it’s just yer sentimental bullshit… it’s so borin’!”

“Let’s just go.” Seg huffed, and when Lobo glared at him, he exasperatedly asked,  _ “What now?” _

Lobo replied, “Not’ing, it’s just I give the orders ‘round here, pretty boy.”

“Fine.” Seg crossed his arms, “What’s your order?”

Lobo answered, “Let’s go.” then burst out laughing, amused by his own antics as he headed into the ship.

Seg spared one last look at the people he loved before following, sighing as he thought to himself.

_ I’m doing it, Kem. Just as you wanted. Just as I promised Nyssa. I won’t let you down. _

_ Not again. _

_ Never again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @steelatoms and my tumblr @bisexualseg-el
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
